<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise Kisses by LittleFoxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472866">Surprise Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx'>LittleFoxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Fools, Blanket cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Friendly jokes, M/M, Soft Kisses, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethari works with Lain to prank his boyfriend and give him a break by distracting him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Fool's Day has always been Lain's favourite holiday, ever since he was a child and as he got older he only found more creative ways to pull pranks on those he loved. What he was not expecting, however, was his best friends’ boyfriend to come to advance him with a proposition of a prank. Shy, but still with a smile bright enough to melt snow, Ethari laid out the idea to Lain.<br/>“I want to prank Runaan but with something sweet.”<br/>“Of course you do, you’re literally sweeter than Moonberry Pie.” Lain softly teased the smith who blushed and chuckled.<br/>“Well yes, but this will soften Runaan a little, I promise.”<br/>“Alright, I’m listening.” Now this had really got the young Dragon Guard’s attention. Runaan, soften? The grumpiest assassin leader? Soft? He had heard it happens around Ethari from his wife but he had never seen it so he was curious to hear what the weaponsmith would suggest.<br/>“I want you to tell him there was a vile customer and when they left I just ran and hid in my room, really upset. If you want to exaggerate and say crying I won’t stop you. Just anything to get Runaan to come to me.” Ethari explained cheerfully, too cheerfully for what he had asked but given what day it was Lain just shrugged and nodded. <br/>“Alright, but he will be really peeved you know?”<br/>“This is why it’s going to really soften him up! Thanks Lain!” And without waiting for a further response Ethari laughed to himself and ran to his home leaving the Dragon Guard a little amused and secretly excited.</p><p>True to his word, Lain went to the training grounds to hunt his best friend down but it was easy to find him, standing there dead centre with his trainees running a serious gauntlet of challenges around him. Though to his credit he was actually helping them a little which made Lain smile as he approached.<br/>“Of course, the one who hates being in the middle is in the centre.”<br/>“Really, Lain?” Was the only reply with a scowl.<br/>“Yeah, really. ANyway thought you might want to know that your boyfriend-”<br/>“What’s wrong? Is Ethari ok?” Runaan cut him off, his scowl deepening as he watched the other closely, all attention on his friend at the mere mention of his love.<br/>“Yes and no.”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“There was this customer but he wasn’t best pleased, don’t know why because his work is the best in Xadia, but anyway it’s really hit Ethari hard. He left before even seeing me and just ran to his house hiding his face.” Lain had barely finished before he realised that the rush of wind, was in fact just Runaan running away from the training grounds in the direction of Ethari.<br/>Thankfully, being a guard requires similar training exercisers as the assassins so Lain easily caught up to and kept up with, Runaan as they headed inside Ethari’s.</p><p>From the direction of the bedroom, both men could hear soft and muffled sobs, which surprised Lain because Ethari really hadn’t been crying, but Runaan? He near enough broke the door down just opening it to get to his boyfriend. Lain hung back to give them space but stayed inside just in case he had to stop Runaan from going and killing someone. Inside the bedroom, there was just a bundle of blankets around a shaking mound where the sobs were coming from and within two seconds, Runaan had softened his voice and his entire body language as he approached the mound of blankets.<br/>“Ethari, love, I’m here. Are you alright?” He asked gently, sitting beside the mound and reaching a hand out.<br/>“Even better now you’re here.” Ethari whispered before unfolding the blankets around him and jumping onto Runaan and wrapping the blankets around them both as he laughed and snuggled into Runaan who was shocked and barely managed to keep his balance on the bed, wrapping his arms around Ethari.<br/>“Ethari…?” He questioned, really confused by all that had just transpired but still, happy that his love was not really upset.<br/>“Happy All Fools day my heart.” He stated with a very uncommon mischievous smile before leaning in and kissing Runaan, who only kissed back with a chuckle, melting completely into the arms of his boyfriend. <br/>Both men forgetting Lain stood there gawking because he finally saw what his wife meant, Runaan really can be softer than an adoraburr...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>